


pour some sugar on me

by Diane110yes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane110yes/pseuds/Diane110yes
Summary: 王室设定。Charles生下了Erik和Logan的孩子，为了确保信息素稳定他们需要长时间地共处一室。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 11





	pour some sugar on me

“我从来没有像这一刻有如此深刻的发现。”Logan和Erik并肩穿过走廊，在弹了弹手中雪茄积累的烟灰之后说道。

“发现你将因为肺癌活不过四十岁？”Erik在将手指按在黄铜铸造的门把手上时“友善”地接话。  
“不。是你的脑袋形状很适合做我的烟灰缸。”Logan将雪茄碾灭时快速回答了Erik。  
“相信我，你做不到的，鉴于你并不是最强大的变种人，而且……”Erik意有所指地看向这扇年代久远的实木门，“你只能想想。”

Logan完全不想再和Erik对话，直接推开那扇门。要知道，如果不是因为这座城堡的主人，他绝对不会和Erik共处一室，哪怕一分钟都煎熬得活像是在实验室的那几年。

房屋的主人就躺在那张大床上，Logan只向前走了一步，对方便从床上坐了起来，夕阳渡过没能严丝合缝的暗蓝窗帘，正好投射在那张白皙的脸上，显然这光对于刚睡醒的人而言太过刺眼，他伸出手试图遮住眼睛，脖颈跟着拉出美妙的线条。  
“hey ya”这位赖床到黄昏的人没能控制好自己的口音，苏格兰腔浓得像巧克力酱一样流进空气里。  
Erik上前拥住了他，“hey love”，Erik吻了吻他尚在微笑的唇角，“你睡得可真久，Charles。”

Charles笑着回吻过去，由于还未彻底苏醒，他眯着眼睛和Logan打了招呼，“你们在脑子里想得太大声了，我不得不被吵醒。”  
“你知道我不会为此道歉的。”Logan将雪茄放进Charles为他准备的烟灰缸中时回答。

Charles想从床上下去和Logan聊一聊，但是提前被Erik阻止了。Erik拉过他的手臂搭到自己脖子上，亲吻着怀中人脖颈上细细的静脉血管。Charles只能坐在床上试图回应Logan，“我真希望你们能相处得好一点。”  
“我们已经相处得很好了。”Erik迅速回答，“读我。”

Charles并住食指和中指搭到太阳穴，他现在已经不需要这样做也可以读心，只不过这个动作作为他们的一个标志性的小默契遗留下来。他狡黠地微笑着，“我的朋友，我读到你等不及要和我共度良宵。”  
“真希望我不在这。”Logan走到了床边，尽管他嘴上这么说，却主动地低头亲吻那玫瑰一样鲜嫩红艳的嘴唇。  
Erik则不断亲吻着Charles脖子上的腺体，他的手已经过度到了Charles睡袍的带子，只需轻轻拉一下那散着香气的丝绸，灵巧的手指便可踱到比丝绸更加光滑美好的温热肌肤。Erik非常有节奏地抚弄着那片肌肤，绕过圆圆的肚脐，顺着柔软的小腹摸上去，Charles的呼吸便因他轻薄的逗弄而急切起来，这也使他无法跟上Logan的节奏了。

鉴于Logan也不是个足够温柔的情人，Charles错乱的呼吸绝不会让这个来自北部的男人放慢侵占Charles的唇瓣甚至口腔的速度，透明的津液顺着Charles的嘴角流下来，弄湿了他的圆下巴。  
独属于omega的香甜味道也随之在整间宽阔的起居室绽放开来，Erik的鼻尖抵在Charles的后颈上，那股玫瑰香气扑鼻而溢，Erik期望自己能说点什么，好让Charles不会知道自己急色至此，可惜他抵在Charles后腰的性器已经硬得像根金属铸造的棍棒，他就是如此急色，面对Charles的时候，他永远是。

紧随omega香甜味道而来的则是两股alpha信息素的角逐，Charles完全软倒在两个男人的怀中，“不是现在，朋友们。”  
Erik和Logan对视了一眼，他们都从对方的眼中读出了不屑和敌意。在他们各自眼中，另一方都不配得到Charles的青睐。Erik认为Logan过于个人英雄主义、粗犷、野蛮，就连他的变种能力也仿佛佐证自己的观点。而Logan，他认为Erik自大、残忍、不懂得如何珍惜Charles，至于他的变种能力，瞧，不正说明了他就像金属那样冷冰冰么。比起一同分享Charles那堪称完美的身体，他们更想击败对方，然后独占Charles。

“朋友们，我可不提倡暴力。”Charles说道。  
“你说过不会再偷偷读我，宝贝。”Erik温柔地亲吻着Charles的肩膀，仿佛他脑中并没有充满性和暴力般绅士。  
“你们的信息素。”Charles俏皮地抚摸Erik的大腿，“实在很难忽略。”  
他仰起脸看向Logan，“我不能失去你们中的任何一人。孩子们也不能失去他们的父亲们。”  
“重点是，我爱你们。”

Logan托着他的后脑勺，轻柔地啃咬Charles下巴上软软的一团肉安慰着分娩不久的omega。他爱Charles，胜过一切，并且他坚信Charles永远无法得知他甘愿为保护Charles付出多少。  
Charles稍稍退开一些，手指攀上Logan的腰胯，将已经半勃的性器放到唇边。  
[我知道，关于你有多爱我。]舌尖在伞头打起了圈。

Erik将Charles弄成了跪姿，这下Charles需要仰着脸，上身前倾地去舔Logan的生殖器。而Erik就可以在Charles为那个男人口交的时候好好抚摸Charles的屁股。昨晚才被狠狠插过的内穴里还含着金属质地的象棋，那是昨晚离去前Erik放在Charles体内的，为了方便今天他们不需要过多前戏。他热爱抚摸和亲吻Charles身体的每一处，只不过作为一个德裔犹太人，他也热爱高效率。

象棋被他用能力拿了出来，换上了更巨大、也更能让Charles愉悦的东西——他的生殖器。Erik迅疾地捅入爱人的后穴里，Charles被惯性推地含入了Logan的前端，即使Charles再训练有素也难免牙齿磕到了阴茎的头部，Logan倒吸了一口气，天呐，他为什么要顾虑Charles，迟迟不解决了Erik呢？

[别这样，Logan，让我补偿你。]Charles吸吮Logan的大家伙，让它的顶端不断地顶弄自己的口腔深处，玫瑰花瓣一样鲜艳的嘴唇被男人前端渗出的液体弄得湿漉漉的，Charles尽可能地将整根肉棒含住，随着被Erik插入的频率，Charles的嘴唇一次次前后活动着接纳Logan阴茎的侵犯，他的手臂摸索着攀上Logan的胸膛，抚摸alpha肌肉分明的身体，他的嘴唇和下身的甬道都被粗大阴茎不遗余力地操弄着，快意就像羽毛一样在Charles的神经边缘来回拨弄，让他的喉咙不断地发出愉悦的闷哼。他顽皮地将使用变种能力联结了Erik与Logan，[我爱你的老二，它棒极了]  
“这你说过，Chuck。”  
“它乐意为你效劳。”

Charles不需要使用能力以分享他们的视角也知道此刻他们必然又在愤怒地瞪视对方，用这种幼稚的对峙方式夺取“老二之冠”.......闻闻空气中再次剑拔弩张的两股alpha气味吧。看在上帝的份上，Charles在登上极乐的边缘几乎想翻白眼，为什么alpha总是如此轻易陷于争风吃醋之中？他将屁股往后摇动了一下，感受Erik的阴茎在其中随之跃动，同时用舌尖舔过Logan的伞头，[请你们重视一下我的需要——被操的需要。]

如Charles所愿，轻佻的话语效果堪比信息素的驱使，他满意地享受Erik和Logan更加高效快速的抽动，让他的身体在阴茎的抽插之中律动。Erik握着他腰间的力道逐渐加大，他知道Erik即将射出来了，Charles更加温顺地随着Erik的抽插摆动臀部，随着更猛烈的顶弄，Charles被塞得满满当当的嘴唇溢出呜咽声，大腿因为努力迎合alpha的抽插而不断颤动，Erik的每一下插入都抵着他的后穴深处，被操得嫩红的软肉随着阴茎进出的动作而翻出，Erik的手掌以适中的力度拍打Charles的臀部，“你爱极了这个是不是？只属于我的小荡妇。”

“Chuck不只属于你。”Logan瞪了Erik一眼，继续专注地操Charles的嘴唇，他的手放在Charles的后脑上掌控着节奏。Charles凝神于如何更好地摇动自己的身体汲取更强烈的快感，厌倦了继续劝导alpha们和平相处，他选择作弊——直接用能力安抚他们。

他的手指攀附上Logan健壮的身体，抚摸着alpha的肌肉，嘴唇在Logan阴茎的伞头之上不断吮吸。像是细小的电流不厌其烦地从神经跃过，Charles的身体深处一点点绞紧，自发地从alpha们的生殖器上汲取快感，细密的电流逐渐积聚，Charles光裸的背部猛地拱起，在alpha的抚慰下射了出来。高潮之后的身体更加敏感，原先含糊的呜咽声转为了哭叫，Erik更加快速地在Charles体内抽动，紧致的穴肉因为高潮而开始痉挛，堪称折磨地绞紧他，他捏紧Charles的胯部，抵住穴心将浓稠的精液射了进去。几乎同时，Logan在Charles的口腔中射了出来。

高潮后暂时脱力的Charles倒入Logan怀里，Erik躺在他背后揉捏着他的大腿，Charles仍剧烈喘息着，他们的气味融合在一室之中，格外亲密。他对着同样在平复呼吸的Logan勾起嘴角，覆着雀斑的小臂勾住了粗犷英俊的alpha。

“再来一次怎么样？我想要你们同时进入我。”


End file.
